


WONDER TWINS

by Laila5757



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Siphoners (Vampire Diaries), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laila5757/pseuds/Laila5757
Summary: « 𝙲𝚛𝚊𝚙 𝙸 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚠𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚝 »To save josie from the dark magic, they put it in the sand clock. However, this isn't a permanent solution and they are still risks of the black magic escaping. Lizzie finds a spell that appears to be the perfect solution, but something goes wrong and the wonder twins find themselves in the past without Hope Mikealson, the superwoman who resolves all their problems.𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚋𝚢 𝚊𝚌𝚌𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚝? 𝙷𝚘𝚠 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚋𝚎 𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎? 𝙼𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚍𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚌 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚎𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚎𝚡𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎.
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

☽ ✮ ☾

Josie had used dark under the influence of professor Vardemus who was in reality, Clarke, Malivore's son, and Landon's brother. The dark magic was affecting her deeply, consuming and controlling her. She hadn't been acting like herself lately, hurting people treating people she cared about poorly like Lizzie and later on Hope, who was, in reality, the girl she had a crush on since she was eleven. 

Josie had messed up and she wasn't used to it, it was Lizzie's specialty. She was supposed to be the good twin, the one that fixed mistakes and took care of her sister. This guilt she felt was unusual for her, she didn't like it. She was afraid once the magic would consume her, she would hurt even more the people she cared about.

They had a plan to put the magic in the sand clock. However, this was not a permanent solution, at any moment the sand clock could be broken, meaning she would be consumed by the dark magic.

Lizzie had a plan, a rather good one. She wanted to put the black magic in a prison world where her uncle Kai used to be trapped. They had bennet blood and could make an ascendant without any difficulties. I mean they did it when they were five with aunt bonnie's help, they surely could do it now without any problem. They even had a celestial event this night, making it a clear sign to Lizzie that this was the perfect solution.

However their father was crystal clear, he wanted nothing to do with the prison world it was too dangerous considering his personal history. They had tried many different spells without any results. Lizzie and Josie spent hours searching for another spell that could help them. 

When Lizzie found a teleporting spell she thought they found the ideal solution, they just had to teleport the sand clock to the prison world. However the spell backfired and the twins found themselves in their room with the sand clock still there, but their room was completely different.

They found their uncle Damon a vampire. 

Their uncle Stefan, and stepfather for a day alive.

Their father dating Elena's aunt Jenna.

Their mother a newly transformed vampire dating Matt Donovan, the sheriff of the town.

Elijah mikealson Hope's uncle is still alive.

Their aunt Elena Gilbert the doppelganger was wanted by Klaus Mikeaslon to break his curse and their best friend's father. 

Their coven and biological mother were still alive. 

The magic in the sand clock was still a threat and they could not find a way to get back to their time. They were screwed and didn't know what to do. Changing the past events was definitely not in their plans, they knew about the butterfly effect. However just their presence changed things.


	2. WHAT THE HELL

THE TWINS WERE IN THEIR DAD'S OFFICE. Lizzie was trying numerous spells to get rid of the dark magic inside the sand clock and save her sister Josie. However, they were meet with no concluding results. Lizzie was holding the sand clock testing the twelfth spell, the sand clock was turning into ice but the black magic was still there. 

When the ice disappeared and the black magic reappeared Alaric hissed and when to Lizzie carefully, who put the sand clock back on the desk " Okay, that's enough. We're trying to stop it from exploding, not speed up the process. " Alaric sighed " We have tried 12 different spells. This is not a problem that magic can fix.

Lizzie her hands crossed on her chest told her father while rolling her eyes " Well, it's better than your solution of covering it in concrete and dropping it in the ocean. " 

"Maybe I deserve the black magic to just boomerang back to me," said Josie guilty, blaming herself. She knew all this was her fault, she shouldn't have used dark magic it was against the rules and it had bad effects on her. Hope could control the darkness, Josie couldn't. 

"Just cut yourself some slack, okay? You made a mistake." Alaric reassured his daughter.

"Wait" Elizabeth realized, an idea coming to her mind "What if we try Dad's idea, but better? Instead of dropping the discount lava lamp in the ocean, we drop it in a place where magic can't escape. The prison world."

"- Absolutely not. -" Alaric dismissed the idea. This was too risky, kai could escape. He would not let that happen, there was no way they had to find another way.

"No, this is perfect. There's a celestial event tonight. A meteor shower and that is what we need to make the ascendant work, right? " said enthusiastically Lizzie dismissing her father's words.

Josie got up from her seat as enthusiastic as her sister, realizing that could be a perfect solution. They just needed something else to do this " Yeah, that and Bennett's blood. "

"No, I said no!" shouted Alaric, he then continued more calmy but still as serious as before " I will figure this out. Okay? Don't do anything while I'm gone. ". Alaric left the room to look for another solution leaving the twins in his office.

"It's bad enough that Sebastian ghosted me, but now Dad's acting like an annoying control freak," said Lizzie annoyed as soon as her father left. 

"He's not gonna let us anywhere near that prison world with our psychotic Uncle Kai. " 

Lizzie smirked "Then what if we send it to a different one? Make a new ascendant and a new prison world with no homicidal uncles."

" It's gonna take a lot of magic," said Josie. She wanted to do this, but she didn't want to go against her father's orders she had already messed up a lot. Besides she knew it would be complicated and dangerous to create a prison world.

"We did it when we were five."

"With Aunt Bonnie. I mean, we can't do this alone," added Josie. Their Aunt was a powerful Bennet witch without her it would be complicated. And Bonnie wasn't here, she was traveling with her husband. 

"Then I'll find someone. How hard could it be?"

Josie shook her head " No, we have to find another way. We will do this only if we don't have another solution"

" Fine," said Lizzie irritated, her plan was perfect " I guess we will spend the afternoon, reading grimoires."

☽ ✮ ☾

They had spent the afternoon looking through the spells when Lizzie finally found something that could help them. It was a teleporting spell, and she realized they could teleport the and clock to the prison world. They had Benett blood and the ascendant, it could work. They had least had to try. 

" Look Josie what I found, this is the perfect solution. We teleport the sand clock to the prison world and poof problem solved" said Lizzie making Josie stop reading the grimoire she was holding. 

" Are you sure this will work? Maybe we should ask hope about this?" asked the brunette siphoner unsure about her sister's solution. She didn't want them to mess up thing further 

Lizzie rolled her eyes " We have to try to find out, besides we don't need hope's help. We, two badass witches, slash shiponers. We can kick this back magic ass"

Josette nodded and went to the wall to siphon the magic, Lizzie did the same. Both girls sat on the floor the sand clock between them. They held hands muttering the spell together: "Phasmatos Salves Nas Ex Malon, Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos. Phasmatos Salves Nas Ex Malon, Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos.".

Both girls fell unconscious after the spell. When they both opened their eyes, they noticed the sand clock still there. " It didn't work" muttered Josie disappointed looking at the sand clock filled with her dark magic.

Lizzie looked at their room with wide eyes, all their belongings were gone and it looked like this wasn't even their room anymore. It looked old, something was wrong. "What the hell happened to our room?" muttered the blonde siphoner displeased. 

Josie looked up and noticed as well the changes in their room " Oh no" she uttered panicking " Maybe something went wrong and we also send ourselves in the prison world". 

"No..No...this can't be happening, No way," said Lizzie pacing around in the room anxiously while Josie held the sand cloak protectively, afraid it would break.

" I have a better question," asked a familiar voice making both siphoners look at the intruder of their room in surprise. " Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house ?" asked the black haired vampire they knew very well.

It was their uncle Damon Salvatore, how could he not recognize them? Was this some Malivore thing? Had Malivore made everybody forget about them as it had happened to Hope, maybe this could explain why everything in their room had disappeared. But they didn't remember being in Malivore and they were doing a teleporting spell just before. It had something to do with the spell. Both teenagers looked at each other in surprise that their own uncle couldn't recognize them, besides he was different, he looked a little younger. 

" Hello," the vampire said sarcastically wawing his hand mockingly at the two teenagers," I asked you a question, little witches"

Josie opened her mouth to speak before Lizzie could knowing her twin would have a snarky remark that could ruin things. They had to approach this carefully. But before she could speak someone else appeared at the door, someone that was supposed to be dead. Someone they thought they would never see again. Their uncle, Stefan Salvatore.

" Uncle Stefan" muttered Josie surprised to see the man that loved their mother and even married her before he died suddenly sacrificing his life. Both vampires looked at the teenager surprised that she had called him uncle considering their last living relatives were dead, well expect for Sarah but no one knew about her. Besides Stefan had never seen those girls in his life, but it looked like they knew him. 

" What the hell is going on? " asked Lizzie looking at her sister anxiously. Seing Stefan who was supposed to be dead triggered her a lot, she was close with him and it took her a lot of time when she was young to understand that he would not come back. 

Josie looked at her sister, and said afraid to look at the two vampires who she considered family but saw her as a stranger " I think we're in the past, Lizzie" 

" Oh crap" muttered Lizzie, if they were in the past things were even worse than she thought. They had to find a way to go back and quickly before they messed up things.


	3. LITLLE GLINDAS

DAMON LAUGHED AT THE BRUNETTE ANSWER WHILE STEFAN WAS MAINLY CONFUSED. Time travel didn't exist for Damon and they had no living relative, these girls were just nut-cases for him, especially the blonde one. Maybe this was one of Klaus's plans to get Elena, it had to be. 

Stefan was confused wondering if this indeed could be true, maybe if Sarah had children in the future that happened to be with witches it could be possible, but it would be an enormous coincidence. Sarah was supposed to live a normal human life free of the supernatural. He knew anything could be possible considering witches, there was so much the two young vampires didn't know about spells, maybe it could be possible. 

The two girls were anxiously looking at their uncles Stefan and Damon, not knowing what to say or how to act. All this situation was odd, even more than the whole Malivore thing.

" Last time I checked I killed Zack...I think you girls watched Back to the Future way too many times, maybe a little visit to the asylum would help" said the dark-haired vampire suspiciously. 

Lizzie made a disgusted face at the mention of the movie MG loved to talk about, she also winced at the mention of being called crazy being a sore subject for her " I'm not crazy" she said harshly " And Ewww why would I watch that it's so nerdy... that Josie's specialty" she finishes making the two vampires look at the brunette.

" What year is it?" asked Josie still holding the sand clock in her arms. She had to find out the timeline, and what exactly was going on in their families lives, to know how to proceed with this situation.

" 2010" answered Stefan, his face serious.

Damon rolled his eyes, his brother was really going to entertain their ideas that they time traveled. " And what year you supposedly come from, little Glindas ?" asked sarcastically Damon not believing one bit their story.

" 2028," said Josie " Look you may not believe us, but I'm Josie and this is Lizzie were twins" 

" fraternal obviously" added Lizzie.

Josie ignored her twin's intervention "We need you to call Aunt Bonnie for help".

Stefan remarked that they also called bonnie their Aunt, maybe they were not blood-related but they considered him, Damon, and bonnie family. But he still couldn't figure out who their parents were. If Caroline wasn't a vampire he would have thought they were her kids, since Lizzie the blonde one acted so much like her. Besides she was called Elizabeth just like the sheriff, caroline's mother.

Having aunt bonnie to help would be great but in 2010, she wasn't really a great witch and she would have nose bleeds at each spell she did. They needed another witch help, someone stronger. " But she was a newbie witch in 2010, Hugh where is Hope Andrea Mikealson when you need her ?" muttered annoyed Lizzie Saltzman, but then she thought about another mikealson " We would ask Freya her aunt to help, she helped you with the Japanese spell to remember Hope right ?"

Josie shook her head " Right now she is in a sleeping spell in new Orleans, and we can't wake up early it could mess up the timeline"

" What about aunt Valerie ?" asked Lizzie. Stefan's heart missed a beat like each time someone mentioned a Valerie, she was his first love, and maybe if she would have stayed they could have gotten married and he wouldn't be a vampire right now. But Valerie was dead by now, and staying in the past for a vampire was not good, they had to live in the future otherwise it hurt too much.

Josie shook her head again " No Valerie, is in the prison world with the other heretics. And we don't know another powerful witch" groaned Josie at the complicated situation. They had to be careful the black magic was still a threat and they could mess things and even prevent their birth or Hope's. They were in a big mess. " I told you that we had to ask Hope about the spell, you were the one that insisted we should do this alone," said Josie irritated at her sister.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, she was just trying to help in the first place. This was Josie's fault, she was doing the black magic not her. " We wouldn't be in this mess in the first place if you didn't do magic in the first place, with freaking Voldemort" 

" Hey calm down girls, we are going to figure this out" Intervened Stefan, getting between the twins who looked like they were ready to fight each other while Damon was smirking at their sibling spat " I'm going to call Bonnie and we will find a solution".

" You have to call our dad too," said Josie. 

" Of course Glinda, pray to tell us who is your daddy ?" said Damon smirking at the two young teenagers still not believing their story. 

" Our dad is Alaric, your best friend uncle Damon," said Lizzie her tongue slipping by calling Damon her uncle even if he didn't recognize her.

This information left, the two vampires dumfounded however it made a little sense to Stefan. In their group of friends, Alaric, Matt, Jeremy, Elena, Jenna could be the only possible parents to the twins and Alaric made more sense. However, it also meant that their mother was not Jenna since neither she nor Alaric had a witch lineage.

" I'm guessing your mother is not Jenna then," said Stefan as a matter of fact. 

" Who the hell is Jenna ?" asked Lizzie.

Josie remembers who Jenna was since she had read her uncle Stefan's journals while Lizzie was not interested. She was Elena's aunt and their dad had dated her before she died in the sacrifice by Klaus mikealson so he could become a hybrid. That was one of the many reasons why their father hated Hope's father. The girls honestly had no problem with him, he was their best friend's father and he was nice to them when they meet. Thanks to him they managed to change the dress code and were allowed to go to the dance.

" That Elena's aunt, dad used to date her" Josie informed her sister.

" Gross, my middle name is the name of dad's ex. That's weird." said Lizzie " Our mother actually is -" started proudly Lizzie but was interrupted by her twin sister.

" It's best if you don't know who our mother is, it could change things. Actually, it's best if we don't tell anything about the future" said Josie trying to hint her sister to stay silent. It would be complicated to explain who their mother is, and it could change a lot of things like them being born.

" Right, Mg explained me way too many times his comic books about time travel, the one with the guy that runs fast and traveled in time. I think he changed something and it messed up all his life and we don't want that to happen, since we actually like our life"

"If you really from the future, tell me something only I would know," said Damon smugly.

The twins looked at each other, not really knowing what to say. They had to find any information that would not mess up things. Besides Lizzie didn't know much about her uncle's past or even her father's, she hadn't read Stefan's journals like her nerd of a sister, and dad was always secretive about things to "protect their innocence".

" Don't look at me " said Lizzie at her sister " I wasn't the one that read all of uncle Stefan's journals, like a hundred times"

Damon smirked and told his brother " Looks like everybody read your diaries" 

" Duh everybody read it at school, I didn't. It way too weird to read about your step-father's deepest darkest thoughts" Lizzie said carelessly.

" Lizzie" her sister reprimanded her, making her eyes widen when she realizing was she said. " Oups I want supposed to say that" 

" I'm your step-father? " asked Stefan surprised while Damon asked confused " You read how Stefan eats bunnies at school? " 

Josie sighed and decided to give them down pieces of information without giving them too much " Uncle Stefan, huh you married our mother when we were five."

Damon smirked and told his brother just to annoy him " So I guess Stelena is not endgame". Stefan sends his brother a harsh glare not knowing how to deal with this information, he loves Elena more than anything. What went wrong with them? Who is their mother, the woman he married? Did she die in the sacrifice?

" Yeah," said Josie awkwardly " Uncle Damon, you gave the Salvatore boarding house to dad and mom so they could make it a school for supernatural, a safe school for us"

" Yeah apparently setting the teacher's hair on fire, made our parents think about founding a school for the supernatural. Basically like Hogwarts but with werewolves and vampires in plus of the witches" added Lizzie. 

Damon laughed mockingly " Now I know I know that you are lying, wonder twins. I like my buddy Alaric but I would never give him my house to make Hogwarts number 2" 

Lizzie crossed her arms and said " You also call us wonder twins in the future. And we're not lying you did gave the dad the boarding house and you even gave us your car for our 16th birthday"

"No way," said Damon asking his head in disbelief.

"Damon, maybe they are telling the truth. I mean they look a little like Alaric" said Stefan. 

" I would never give up my car to some brats"  
Responded Damon stubbornly.

Lizzie gasped " We're not brats, take that back" 

" What are you going to do blondie?" said arrogantly Damon while Stefan was near ready to interview in case the situation escalated. They were just kids, and apparently his steps daughters he would not let Damon hurt them.

Lizzie approached her uncle ready to siphon him to cast an aneurysm spell, but Josie grabbed her arm stopping her " We know the real reason you turned down your humanity. In the fifties, you were held captive by the Augustine" 

" How the hell do you know about the Augustine?" asked Damon angered at the mere mention of the society that tortured him for five years.

" I read about it in Stefan's journal" responded Josie while Lizzie rolled her eyes " We're from the future, of course, we know about Augustine. You're such a dumbass in the past uncle Damon"

" What is the Augustine Damon ?" asked Stefan concerned. The girls had told him it was the reason Damon had turned his humanity, and maybe his brother was redeemable if he turned down his humanity for a reason. 

"It's a lovely society that experiences on vampires, I spend five years there," said Damon bitterly.

" Why you never told me about this?" asked Stefan. 

" Because for five years I wished you would come to save me but you didn't, you didn't care I was back" answered Damon faking carelessly. He then took his phone from his pocket. 

" Who are you calling ?" asked Stefan to his brother.

" Daddy dearest. You call bonnie and Elena" he ordered Stefan. 

Lizzie grimaced at the mention of her aunt Elena. They had met when they were 5, but never got along. Elena kept insisting that Lizzie had problems that are she was sick and had to get treatment, and it pissed Lizzie off. It came from good intentions but the way she kept going on trying to fix Lizzie made her feel like she was broken. She was never mean to Lizzie, but as a selfish self-centered person, Lizzie could recognize another one pretty easily. Lizzie knew she was broken and crazy she didn't need people hovering around her trying to fix her like a broken toy, she liked it when mom or hope acted as if she was normal, as they really understood her.

When Josie noticed Lizzie grimace at their aunt mention she decided to intervene knowing the two didn't go along. This was already a stressful situation for Lizzie she doesn't want her to have an episode. " It's best if we only see dad and aunt bonnie since aunt Elena can't help," she said truthfully, as much as she liked her aunt she was a human there was nothing she could do.

" Wait I have a question first, I know you don't want to tell us things about the future but I need to know. Does Elena dies in the sacrifice ?" asked Stefan concerned.

So that meant that the sacrifice still didn't happen, Klaus mikealson, was soon coming into town. Lizzie rolled her eyes and responded bitterly " She's alive, married, and human in our time" 

Stefan nodded, even if it pained him that she wasn't with him in the future he was still pleased that she was happy and got everything she desired in the future. Damon on the other hand grimaced, he knew they were no future for him and the doppelganger but for a second he hoped when he heard her and Stefan we're not together in the future.

Damon took his phone and called Alaric " Hey buddy, I have two teenage witchy twins that claim to be your daughters from the future and keep calling me uncle Damon" 

" What the heck are you talking about? Are you drunk? " 

" No rick I'm not drunk but I wish I was, especially since they told me you turned my house into freaking Hogwarts" 

" Are you sure they are telling the truth? Maybe there other witches from Elijah or this is Klaus plan "

"That's what I thought but they know stuff I never told anyone and they kinda look like you,   
...I think" 

" I'm coming," said Alaric before hanging up. Damon Put his back to his pocket and said to the two witches " Daddy dearest is coming " then he turned to Stefan and asked him " did you call the wicked witch of the west ?"

Stefan nodded " Bonnie is coming with her grimoires, I told her to keep it a secret. The fewer people know about this the better" 

Damon smirked " Are you sure? Or is it because you don't want Elena to find out that you married their mother? Keeping secrets to your girlfriend, this is a bad boyfriend move little brother " he mocked Stefan.

"shut up Damon," said Stefan irritated. 

The two girls smiled fondly seeing the two brothers together, they knew Damon missed Stefan a lot. 

" Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat" asked Stefan to the two young girls.

Lizzie jumped excited, thinking about the times Stefan used to babysit them he would make her favorite plate just for her. " Yess, can you make me gnocchi all sorentina pasta. It's my favorite plate and you make it so well" 

Stefan smiled fondly at the girl's enthusiasm, it looked like he had a good relationship with his step-daughters in the future "Sure, what about you Josie " he asked to the quiet twin. 

" I'm not really complicated, I also like it," said Josie shrugging her shoulders.

Damon smirked " Well look at that Stefan is acting like perfect Step-Daddy" 

" Oh shut up Uncle Damon," said Lizzie irritated, she loved her uncle Damon but sometimes he could be such a dick. She really wanted to enjoy spending time with her uncle Stefan since she knew they wouldn't see him when they would go back to their time.


End file.
